Obsession
by creeps-kun
Summary: He watches her every move. She feels his eyes on her back at all times whether he's there or not. She wants to be free from his gaze or will he end up adding her to the collection of twisted memories he keeps stored in that God forsaken house. DARK FANFIC DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE AU Parallel universe
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is only intended for mature audiences it contains graphic scenes and mature content and if you are weak willed or illed stomach I recommend you find a fluffier fanfiction, despite the pairing this is not a happy fanfiction,this is not a romantic one at that either**_

 _ **You have been warned**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

schiz·o·phre·ni·a

ˌskitsəˈfrēnēə,ˌskitsəˈfrenēə/

 _noun_

a long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation.

Chapter 1

Eyes

As I walked down the long corridor of the hospital the stench of sterilization strong,so strong it burned my nose hairs.I loved it.

I was interning at Konoha Hospital,today was just another day, just checking charts and meds and observing under the many doctors of the hospital,but mainly under the head doctor Tsunade , she preferred if everyone just called her . I personally was the protege of her,and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of been able to graduate early from school.

As I walked down the corridors of the hospitals and did my daily routines of observing and chatting I thought of when I met my teacher. I was still newish in Med school at my wits end and just about to call it quits,despite all the hard work I had put into it.

 **I sat under an old large tree, tears of frustration streaming down my face as I stared at the textbook in my lap as none of the words seemed to have no effect on my brain due to the fact it was having the worst possible time trying to make sense of any of the words.**

 **I let out a small scream as I grasped my then long pink hair. I didn't notice the blonde busty woman walking up to me a look of determination on her face.**

" **Girl what's your issue , there's no crying on the most prestigious campus in the state!" She glared down at me.**

 **I looked up at her my hands still in my hair and my cheeks wet and eyes red and puffy as my voice cracked**

" **I completely fucked up...I totally fucked up I failed a fucking pop quiz on a surgery simulation the teacher threatened to kick me out of the class,if I get kicked out I have no fucking idea what I am gonna do,I need that fucking class!" I ended up letting out another strangled scream and finally letting my face crash to my hands as I let out pathetic sobs.**

 **As I peeked through my hands to see this mysterious blonde woman I saw her take a sympathetic gaze down at me.**

" **Listen come see me at four p.m on Friday, I will help you...I know who you are, you're Sakura Haruno one of the only students to get in on a full ride and one of the youngest we ever admitted as well."**

 **I looked up at her in complete awe as I saw this woman look down at me and let out a smile and reach her hand down for mine. I gingerly took it as she helped me up.**

" **Tsunade Senju." She smiled**

" **If you ever wanna be anything more than booksmart I suggest you listen to me from now on."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the voice of a nurse call my name. I looked up at her with a sheepish grin and apologized for my not paying attention.

" as paged for you."

"Ahh thank you very much." I smiled again and made my way to 's office.

"Hi Tsunade you paged for me?" I asked as I walked into her office and spotted her hunched form scribbling on some form of paperwork. The neck of a sake bottle could be spotted peeking out of a drawer that was left slightly opened.

"Ahh yes Sakura can you please shut the door."

I nodded and shut the door behind me and watched as Tsunade cleared away the paperwork and her throat and motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her. I pushed the chair out and sat down smoothing out my pants looking at my hands and the glanced at her.

"I'm going on a house class and I would like you to come join me." She said bluntly looking up from her reading glasses.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll give you the details in the car." With that said she rose from her chair, grabbed her coat and her purse and headed for the short door with me clumsily getting up from my chair. I've never been the most graceful….

When we got to the car and were securely out of the hospital garage I looked to her waiting for her to start speaking.

"You know I hardly ever go on house calls but this is a special patient has a rare retinal disease...once that is so rare only a handful of people have been diagnosed with it...all being from this young man's family...but that's not what makes it so special...it's his age...he's only twenty-six-"

My eyes widened at this new piece of information, how terrifying and sad...to only be twenty-six and having a super rare eye disease...he was only four years older than me.

"I-is he going blind?" As soon as the question left my lips I regretted asking it,wincing to myself.

"Yes...slowly...but not slow enough...right now he just needs a strong pair of prescription glasses but if we don't find a way to delay his eye process his eyes won't make it to his next birthday."

The car grew solemnly quite and I sat there and chewed on my lip nervously waiting for us to arrive out this house. How rotten this guy must feel,but he must be loaded to have a doctor like Tsunade do a house call. Or maybe it's because this is so rare...I'll figure out soon.

"Say who is this guy?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Uchiha...Uchiha...Uchiha...why did that sound so familiar?

IT was another thirty more minutes in the car before Tsunade let on that we were house was ways out from civilization but when we pulled up the the gated driveway it made sense. This guy was loaded and his house looked like a barbie dream mansion just without all the pink!

Tsunade parked her car and smoothly climbed out while I fumbled with my seatbelt and tripped out of the car to continue that behind her until we stopped out of the car.I quickly ran my fingers through my hair making a poor attempt to comb my hair. I hoped I looked nice.

Tsunade rang the doorbell and we stood there in silence as we waited for somebody to answer the door. I looked up to see Tsunade staring ahead with a slight smile that held more confidence than I ever had in my sad pathetic pink life. Yet she still had a serious professional face.

When I heard the door open in front of us my gaze met a young man who was probably the same age if not a year or two older than me and boy oh boy was this man HANDSOME.

He had bottomless...soulless black eyes that was void of any light or any human emotion. His skin was so pale I doubted he ever went outside...he probably had a vitamin d deficiency no doubt about it. He was tall..maybe six foot? He wore a baggy black long sleeved thermal but underneath you could tell he was fit and toned. They probably had a home gym.

"Aaahh Sasuke good to see you've come back,I didn't know you were home or I would have hidden young Saukra here." Tsunade chortled and I gave him a shy smile.

"How's school?Doing any better?"

He only replied with…

"Hn"

Is that even english….whatever it was Tsunade seemed to understand it.

Her smile finally fell as she made her way through the house,obviously familiar with the kayout of the house.I silently followed behind her trying not to freak out as I felt a creepy feeling.

 _I can feel his eyes on my back._

 _Boring holes through me._

 _Don't turn around_

 _Don't turn around_

 _I don't want to turn around_

 _It was as if a magnetic force said to me in a chilling voice_

 _ **Look at me.**_

I slowly turned around, soulless black eyes met my leafy green ones,if looks could kill I would have been smashed,blown up,ground into a fine powder and scattered across the world and then set the world on fire if looks could kill.

I turned back around and swallowed down all the fear I had in me.

"Aahh Tsunade it's always so nice when you're here." I heard a velvety voice say from the room we were about to enter.

As we all entered the large parlour like room it took all my will power and strength to keep my mouth from falling open. I spotted a young man sitting in a leather reclining chair who looked so strikingly to this Sasuke character that there was no doubt that he was this guy's brother.

He too had dark hair except it was longer and came to a ponytail at the base of his shoulders and went to in between his shoulder skin managed to be paler than Sasuke's and could give the moon a run for it's money. His eyes were dark and gorgeous but held a light..yet a darkness to them that he kept well hidden...windows to the soul am I right? His eyes had long dark marks on them that went down to his nose. With his glasses being so strong it brought out his dark lashes that any gril would kill for.

"Good afternoon Itachi,this is my protege Sakura Haruno, she's got great potential and I think she's quite brilliant, and I won't be around forever." She winked at me.

"Also she was valedictorian of her class and graduated early and is the #1 student currently earning their residency at my hospital." She boasted proudly like a mom bragging about her child and their accomplishments so I just knew I had to bring her to see the anomaly that is your eyes. I blushed at all that she said.

He gave me a quick once over and smirked. "Oh really now why it is a pleasure to meet you ...I can assume you are a Ms right?"

I blushed even harder at his question and nodded coyly.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get started. Tsunade put he medical bag on a table near to where Itachi was sitting.

I watched Tsunade run her tests and take blood to do his blood work back at the hospital while I asked all the questions I could think of and needed without any judgement and assisted Tsunade. We did this for about two hours. The whole time Sasuke stayed in the room and watched my back the whole time.

Tsunade drove me back to the hospital and thanked me for all my hard work. We bid our farewells and I made my way to the parking garage after clocking out and made my way to my car.

I saw a piece of ripped hanging from my windshield and when I opened it I read.

 _I like you eyes._

I thought it was weird...but maybe it was a shy classmate,I shoved it into my pocket with little to no regard.

 _ **I can feel his eyes still on my back**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

A Note

I grabbed my car keys from the glass bowl they were kept in trying to be as quiet as possible but sadly the jingling of my many keys seemed to be magnified by the roundness of the bowl causing the sound to echo off it's walls.

"Sasuke please...not again." I heard his pleading voice come from the chair he occupied.

The sudden sound of the chair scooting across the floor made me stiffen in anger.

"Sit down Itachi, let me have this….this is all your fault anyways,you did this."

I paused and then continued. "God is punishing you for what you've done."

I heard a defeated sigh as I grabbed my keys in my hand and twirled them around my index finger smirking to myself as I headed to the front door to leave.

I looked over my shoulder and said "Don't wait up for me tonight."

" _She had such warm eyes"_

" _They felt like spring"_

" _So full of love and life…"_

" _Unlike you"_

" _You could give them to Itachi...he is your brother."_

"NO ITACHI CAN'T HAVE THEM!" I shouted

I then realized my hand was on the doorknob and I haven't left the house yet. MY knuckles were white as I held the door knob and my nostrils were still flared.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned to meet Itachi's pitying gaze with a glare.

"...Sasuke...you need help."

I smirked as I jerk my shoulder away from his grasp. "She'll help me she is a doctor after all."

I let out a bark of laughter as I opened up the door and stepped outside.

"I'll be back don't wait up for me tonight it isn't good for your eyes."

I walked to my car and opened it swiftly and got in smoothly, a smirk still on my face as I started my car thinking about the pink haired girl. Her eyes. She still looked the same...no she was meeker. It's been years since he seen her and she was more beautiful...her eyes….God what was his obsession with her eyes.

My confidence was soaring high as the hospital came into view, there was a way from my house to the city that only Itachi and I knew and it saved about 10-15 minutes, so I knew for a fact that I had beat them to the hospital.

I pulled into the parking garage that was connected to the hospital I pulled out a pen and some scratch paper from the glove compartment and sat there thinkinging about what to write.

 _I like your eyes_

I had at least ten minutes to find her car and find a spot to park. I got of my cars and looked around. There weren't many cars today which I was fortunate for. I folded the note in half and looked around and spotted the security box with a security guard dozing off inside.

I made my way to the window giving a coy smile(character is key) as I tapped on the window and waved to the freshly woken up guard. He slid open his widen and gave me a suspicious look as he eyeballed me up and down.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but I am a patient of Tsunade and her intern helped me and I'm to shy to thank her in person so I was wondering if you could point out which car was hers so i could leave this note on it." I gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head as I held up the note with my other hand.

He gave a cheeky smile "Which intern because there's this one and oh my…"

I cut him off before he could continue "Sakura Haruno." I said a little to harshly but he didn't seem to notice.

His face fell a little but he went back to giving me that cheeky smile while saying "Aaahhh yeah she drives that shabby jelopi lookin thing, it looks like a hand-me down, it's the only car that looks like it here, a real junker if you ask me….it has a bumper sticker I think...says something like 'Shannaro'.

As he scratched his chin lost in thought I bowed and thanked him as I kept my eyes open searching for a car that look like that.

I found it with no problem at all and shortly after I placed my note on her car and got back into mine to find a parking space.

After a few minutes I found the perfect one that kept my car hidden but not my view of her.

I didn't have to wait long for her because after a few short moments her slender figure came into view as she walked to her car. She saw my note and gave a puzzled look and opened it, she then discarded it into her pocket without much thought. I could feel my hands tighten against the steering wheel as I watched her get in and drive away.

" _She shrugged you off."_

" _Just like she did in high school...you are her first kiss….it's like she didn't even remember you…"_

" _Make that bitch pay."_

" _How can she not remember you!YOU GREW UP TOGETHER!"_

"HOW CAN SHE NOT REMEMBER ME WE GREW UP TOGETHER." I shouted as I shook with pure rage and began pounding on my steering wheel.

" _You're Sasuke Uchiha"_

"I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha."

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **This chapter is pretty short I'm sorry thank you for all the reviews I appreciate it very much.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Creeps-kun**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Thanksgiving to my readers in America,also I hope everyone else is having a great Thursday!**_

Chapter 3

High School:Prom

"I wish he'd notice me." The girl said with her hand on her chin and her elbows propped on the lunch table staring off at a table near the cafeteria doors filled with what was known as the "popular" kids.

"W-well...maybe at the dance he will...you know like those movies we watch when you come to my house…"

"Oh Hinata you know I'm not going to that silly thing...like I wanna be reminded of how lonely I really am." The pinkette deadpanned and looked lazily at the dark haired girl.

Hinata only gave a weak smile in response.

"You know you're so lucky you have Naruto." She sighed.

She continued to stare at the raven haired boy with a longing in her eyes. As she continued to look at him he glanced over and there eyes met for a brief second before her eyes sunk faster and lower than a brick in water.

She thought of his raven hair and his pale skin he looked like a greek statue that had life breathed into it,his hair framed his face with two long bang pieces that went to his chin and the rest was short and seemed to naturally spike up,most likely from him sleeping and was probably to cool to brush.

Looking at him always made her heart race and make her melt a little on the inside, he was so perfect in her eyes it almost hurt that she could idolize someone so much. She even spent a lot of her time daydreaming of romantic scenarios where he'd notice her and fall instantly in love with her.

She blamed the movies Hinata made her watch.

Sometimes she'd go as far as writing love letters and slipping them in his locker when nobody was around. Geez she was a stalker.

"H-hey Sakura…" She heard Hinata's meek voice disrupt her cringey thoughts.

"Yes Hinata?"

"So I was wondering if after the dance if it's no trouble if you could give me a ride home."

Sakura looked over at the girl seated beside her and saw she was twiddling her fingers together and staring down her cheeks slightly pink.

"I can even give you gas money if you want."

"Of course I'll give you a ride but what about Naruto don't you two have plans after the dance?"

"N-no he's grounded by his godfather...he wouldn't tell me why other than it's a miracle he's even letting him go to the dance."

"Oooohhh."

The bell rang and Sakura felt her heart rate pick up as she thought about her next class. It's her only class with Sasuke this year besides homeroom with ,sadly it was anatomy with and in her complete opinion she thought the guy was a total creep and gave her the heebie jeebies.

He reminded her of a slimy snake and that was one of her biggest ...she hated them, ever since she was a kid, they were scaly and had cold creepy eyes and smelt with their tongue...now that's not normal!

"She bid Hinata farewell as she got up from her seat and gathered all her things and headed for heart began fluttering like it was powered by a gerbil on a wheel, she made her way to the class with more excitement and sat in her seat trying not to stare at the door to watch for Sasuke but watching out of her peripheral vision.

 _She zoned out waiting for him that she didn't notice the bell ringing, she thought of nothing in particular when she felt something hit her head , she looked in the direction it came from and saw Sasuke staring directly at her he then pointed at the floor, she looked down and noticed a paper airplane , as she bent down to grab the airplane she could hear her heartbeat in her ears in pure curiosity._

 _When she picked up the airplane she noticed words sticking out of the folds and creases, she looked back up at him and he looked at her with a expecting eyes._

 _She slowly unfolded it and kept glancing up at him._

 _When she looked back down for the last time in the neatest penmanship was a question she thought she'd never see_

" _Will you go to the dance with me?"_

" ... ….MS HARUNO...SAKURA HARUNO...SAKURA…"

"HEY FOREHEAD!"

Suddenly she was snapped out of the daydream she flung herself into turned bright red when she realized everyone was staring at her and that was calling her for attendance she slowly raised her hand and mumbled a "present" and slunk her hand down and herself into her chair hiding her forehead with her other hand.

Orochimaru continued on with calling out the name of her classmates but once he was finished a sickening smile spread on his lips making everyone in the room uncomfortable. As he ducked into a supply closet a steady hum of whispers grew in the class as to what he could be doing.

His voice then could be heard from the supply closet and a rattling.

"Class...we have something very special today-" the rattling could be heard again

He emerged from the closet and to Sakura's horror and to the classes excitement in his hands was a decently sized tank but it was the contents in said tank that turned her blood the tank in all it's rattling glory was a rattle snake staring straight at her,coiled like a spring it's tail shaking and it'd tongue slipping in and out.

"Today we will be talking about the effects of rattlesnake venom on the human body."

Sakura suddenly felt the blood drop from her face that was once red.

"How is this even allowed?" She thought to herself

The class was loud with excitement and probably be for the day.

"How did he even get this thing!" She continued thinking.

began the lesson but Sakura only heard the sounds of the snakes rattling, her hands grew cold and clammy,and a thin layer of cold sweat coated her face, she tried to wipe her hands and face on her pants and sleeves but shortly after she'd be slicked in sweat again.

As she stared at the snake and the snake stared at her she began to hyperventilate as she imagined her blood thickening like curdled milk and her lips turning blue and her eyes…

She fainted

"H-hey Sakura." She heard the voice of Hinata calling to her. She groaned as she shielded her eyes from the offensive light trying to break through her eyelids.

"I got a text that you fainted in anatomy from Kiba."

She groaned again "Please don't remind me."

" let me come see anyways though Principal Sarutobi says you can leave early if you'd like."

"Yeah I think I will, do you want a ride home?" She peeked from under her arm to look at her lavender eyed friend..

"Thank you but I have band practice." Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Alright...I'll see you tomorrow then." She swung her legs over the bed in the nurse's office, she looked around and spotted her bag by the door sitting on a chair, she grabbed it and fished out her keys, and said goodbye to Hinata one more time and headed for her car letting the cool spring breeze hit her face.

She'd have to thank whoever helped her to the nurses office.

But she didn't even notice the pair of onyx eyes that watched her from the school office as she walked to her car.

OoO

The day of the dance arrived fast and Sakura had dreaded this day and nobody except Lee asked her...and well...no...just no….but that wasn't even the worst of it all,she had to accompany Hinata to all her prom duties and prom shopping.

It was around nine o'clock when Sakura decided to head towards the school to pick up Hinata since it ended at nine thirty.

She pulled up in ole' reliable and waited where all the other rides were waiting. She sat in her car in silence and wondered when her friend would be coming out, Hinata was hardly ever late and went as far as to set her clocks slow so she'd trick herself into thinking she was late so she would purposefully arrive early.

After a few more minutes Sakura looked at the clock in her car and saw it was nine thirty and Hinata still wasn't here but she figured her friend wouldn't get too see her boyfriend all weekend so again she sat in silence waiting for her.

It was now 9:50 and students were piling into their rides and leaving for after parties and do other plans, as she reached into her sweatpants pockets to pull out her phone only to discover it was not their,suddenly she went into a frenzy and searched her bra her other pockets her center console her glove compartment literally everywhere she could without having to get out of her car.

In the middle of her crazed frenzy she heard a tap on the window of the passenger side,she looked up and saw the raven haired greek god she always admired hunched over into her window. She stretched over the center console and rolled down the window with it's manual handle.

"Yes?" She said as she looked up she knew she probably looked like a mess but she had a good reason!

"Hinata and Naruto wanted me to tell you in case you did show up and you didn't get their texts that they were leaving early and didn't have to worry about taking home Hinata." He said plainly and looked off into the distance with bored eyes.

"O-oh well….alright."

She went back to her side of the car and sat down.

She started her car and looked over and saw he was still there.

He then spoke. "By chance...are you afraid of snakes?"

"Uh...oh yeah ever since I was a kid." She then ran a hand through her hair and rolled down her other window trying to cool herself down she could feel the heat of her face and could only imagine she was as red as a beet.

"Uh...well...bye have a good weekend." She said rather awkwardly and mentally hit herself for not being cooler.

He stepped back from her car and watched her pull away and head back to home.

"When she arrived home she began slamming her head on the steering wheel and making her horn come out in short bursts and muttering "have a good weekend." in a mocking voice

"Hi I'm Sakura and I'm a FUCKING LOSER!" She screamed

She looked over and saw her mother in her robe coming towards her car,

"Sakura...honey are you okay?"

"Just peachy mom!" She grumbled as she turned off her car and locked it heading towards her room inside her house leaving her mother confused.

When Sakura entered her room she spotted her phone right there on the center of the bed,she picked it up and lit it up...there on the screen was the texts and calls from the couple...and then in the corner was the silence symbol...her phone was on silent the whole time….

"WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID!" She screamed one last time before she collapsed on her bed mocking her last words to Sasuke.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and followed and favorited the story thus far I really appreciate it, you guys have me checking my emails at like the top of the hour.**_

 _ **I'm in the process of writing chapter 4 right now I will post it as soon as I can! My life has been getting very busy lately!**_

 _ **I'm also very shook up over the loss of lil peep he died in my town and I was a babashook..it's very weird to think about someone that was just alive...is gone now and he was so young I guess he's fulfilling his destiny and fighting as a hellboy. Haha**_

 _ **I hope everybody is doing amazing and if you're not having an doing to well, you're not alone you are loved,it me...I love you haha.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **Creeps-kun**_


	4. Chapter 4

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hello to all my American readers please call your local congress men about net neturality because then you'd have to pay to read fanfictions and the authors would have to pay to upload them and who wants to pay for the one thing in life that brings you joy/p  
/div 


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3

 **Ride**

I found myself back at the Uchiha mansion ( they can be modest all they want but that's what it is.) All the windows in the house were open showing the overcast sky. We were all in the parlor...again...this has to be my fifth time over assisting Tsunade with the strange case that is Itachi's eyes. I haven't seen Sasuke since the first time I was over which I was not upset about...his eyes hold so much malice.

"So a little bird told me you found a note on your car when you went back to the parking garage?"

His statement took me aback I hadn't told anyone about that not even my best friend Ino,I looked over to Tsunade and she was looking at me with concern.

"Is this true Sakura?" she asked as her taupe brows knit together.

"Oh um yeah but I haven't gotten one since that one time it was probably one of the younger patients I had helped."

"Well if you don't mind,may I ask what it said." He asked, his dark eyes held something,there was a undertone that I couldn't decipher.

"It just said 'I like your eyes.' nothing too strange." I shrugged trying to play nonchalant.

"You do have gorgeous eyes,now my vision is not 20/20 but I can see the life and brightness they hold...they tell so much yet hide so much..I am so envious." He whispers so quietly that I could barely hear him but yet I heard it clearly like it was right in my ear.

"...Thank you." I manage to choke out.

His tone when he said everything had a slight bite of animosity but yet subtle enough that I seemed to be the only one to hear it.

"Sasuke has been busying himself lately." Tsunade said trying to make small talk as she took some blood and ran some tests on Itachi.

"Oh yes haha he said that this is all very boring so I've made him a Brother Do-List since he has nothing better to do."

As they continued to talk a sense of dread washed over me, the air got thinner and lack of oxygen overwhelmed.

"Tsunade…" I gasped out dropping the formalities

"Oh my Sakura you don't look so well."

"I don't feel well at all..I was wondering if I could be dismissed for the day I'll catch a cab home."

Suddenly the door could be heard opening and closing with the sounds of keys and bags following after them.

"What perfect timing I'll just have Sasuke take you back to the hospital,no use for you spending a small fortune having a cab come here when I just have my moody brother." He chuckled and then called Sasuke to the room.

Upon him entering the room my eyes sunk to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with the tall Uchiha.

"Hn?"

"Be a gentlemen Sasuke and please take back to the hospital she isn't feeling very well." I looked over and Itachi was smirking deviously.

I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring daggers at me a frown engraved deeply onto face and I saw his knuckles were white because he was clutching the keys so tightly.

"It's fine, really I don't mind catching a cab, it's fine Sasuke, really." I started gathering my things and shoving them into my bag.

"Nonsense Sasuke doesn't mind." Itachi was smiling still.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only response to this situation as he turned around and I could hear the door opening again but this time it was not followed by a slam of it being shut. I bid the Itachi and my mentor goodbye and followed after the Uchiha.

0o0

The ride home was quiet...I hated it...loathed it even but I made no attempt in starting a that.

I was praising the universe when we were finally at the hospitals parking garage, I practically fell out of his car thanking him and half ran half walked back to my car.

I slid into my jelopi and released a much needed sigh,reaching around for my seatbelt when a large slam shook my car making me jump, I looked to my left and saw a large hand on my window, I rolled my manual windows down and peered up to see Sasuke glaring down at me.

"Do you remember me?"

"Excuse me?" I whispered

"Do you remember who I fucking am?"

"Um..we went to school together I think I don't know I'm not very good with faces." I lied looking down at my ignition.

"Bullshit, you must remember me, how can you forget someone like me." He hissed as he bent down his face invading the space inside my car, I scooted to the right squirming in confusion and awkwardness.

"A virgin like you doesn't forget their first kiss." He growled

"What the he-"

He then grabbed my face forcefully and kissed me,his lips smashing my and overpowering me ,my hands raised to fight him and I tried to scream but his hand that was on my jaw squeezed tighter causing a cracking sound that could not mean anything soon.

His teeth grazed my lips and sucked on the bottom lip his hand pulling my face closer and my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen they were getting. Finally he released me smirking to himself, our lips swollen and bruised both breathing heavy.

Rage filled every fiber of my being my brows came together I grabbed my door and slammed it open hitting him across his chest. He sucked in a hiss of air from the pain,I slid out of my car fluently taking advantage of his doubled over position and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and had my fist connect to his nose, warm liquid dripped on my knuckles or came from them I wasn't sure which yet and blood starting dripping on the floor under him.

"I swear to God Uchiha if I ever see you again,if you ever touch me again even _think_ about me again I will know and I will break every bone in your body. Not enough money your family can conjure will ever be enough to fix you." I spat and got back into my car slamming the door looking one last time at his frozen position he was fixed in after I punched him before jabbing my keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking.

It wasn't until I was nowhere near the hospital did I let my tears spill.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello readers sorry I have been away for a long time, life had trapped me in it's clutches and I am sorry this has a lot of grammar mistakes I was writing this half asleep. I recently became a dog groomer and went full time at my job so updates will probably not be as often as we all wish but I promise to continue this story. I love all the follows,favorites and reviews, it means a lot to me so please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **Creeps-Kun**_


	6. Chapter 4 (08-22 14:14:44)

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4

Creep

Sasuke was frozen...he didn't expect that reaction,he could taste the ironie taste that was his blood in his mouth. His grin spread so wide that his skin felt tight from how far it was stretched and his cheeks burned.

Did you see the fire behind her eyes

Of course he saw it,the fire of those eyes how they burned an emerald green of disgust and confusion. They way her eyebrows knitted together and her bottom lip puffed out and her nostrils flared as she wound back preparing for the assault on his face.

It was delicious the tiny fury that was her.

He stood there a few more moments frozen holding his cheek still grinning like a mad man. Completely forgetting the whole situation before she hit him.

O0o

As she drove home big globs of tears rolled down her eyes. She continued her commute back home sniffling attempting to pay attention to the road,suddenly she began laughing as she looked at her reflection in her rear view mirror at the stop light.

"Jesus am I a huge baby." She looked at her watery puffy red eyes and snob dribbling nose.She was quite the sight! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before a honk shook her out of her meditating forgetting briefly that she was driving.

By the time she made it back to her quaint apartment she was barely sniffling.

She climbed out of her car hitting her lock button muttering to herself. "What a creep.". The image of Sasuke came into her mind and suddenly a shiver ran down her back as felt as if someone was watching her.

Very slowly she looked over her shoulder a cold sweat starting and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up.

Forest green eyes met with half lidded olive ones.

It was only the feral cat of the street whomst she named Gato. He was a large fluffy white cat with subtle gray stripes on his legs. He was rather fat due to the fact Sakura slipped him food whenever she took out her garbage.

"Oh Gato! You scared me"She exclaimed her hand on her heart.

"You would not believe the day I have had!" She squatted down and extended her hand to the cat cooing it over to her but it's expression did not change.

She stood up and stretched her arms towards the sky.She continued to talk to the cat unaware of the crazed onyx eyes that watched her from a hidden spot down the street.

They watched the interaction between her and the cat a sick smirk twisted on the face the eyes belonged to.

He waited for her to to go into the upstairs flat before emerging from the seeming shadows.

"Here kitty kitty" the cat looked over to the voice and meowed getting up from its position,sniffing the pale slender fingers of the hand before hissing.

It let out a strange croak as the hand had it by it's throat.

 ** _Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking so long and if this chapter or the others have any spelling errors I do apologize I am writing this on the google docs of my phone. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I plan on posting more chapters thank you for your patience!_** ** _Until next time_** ** _-Creepskun_**


	7. Chapter 5 (08-22 15:01:06)

Chapter 5

Cat's eye

She was not going to let him stop the rest of her evening she picked up her cellphone from the counter she had said it down on dialing a number all-too-familiar.

"Ino...Ino it's me!!" Sakura hissed into the phone

"Let's do something tonight! I could really use an escape...besides when was the last time we saw each other?!...What do you mean last week...naah it's been longer I'm sure of it!"

Ino and Sakura met at Konoha's most popular pub. Since Konoha was a college town and it was still only early September the public school bus line with bright-eyed college kids. They pushed their way through the crowd and made their way to the bar ordering drinks telling jokes laughing and smiling. They watched the college girls making stupid decisions with college guys.

"God Sakura do you remember when that was us?!" Ino laughed pointing at the low cut tight dress wearing twenty something year old.

Sakura laughed loudly before shouting over the noise of the bar "I remember when that was you Ino-pig!," ",Besides were not that much older than them...we're just more put together than them."

Sakura looked over to her friend and saw that she wasn't listening she was too busy flirting with some guy. Ino was gorgeous she had long silver blonde locks that she wore in her simple high ponytail. She had the most beautiful sun-kissed skin that made her ocean blue eyes even pop. Her lips were pouty and full in the perfect shade of pink her body was that of a of the goddess Aphrodite Sakura and envied way too much. Ino had to be every guys dream. She was the embodiment of sex goddess.

Once Ino had gotten the guys number she turned back to Sakura.

"Sorry...what we're we talking about?"

"I was about to tell you about this guy from work."

Ino perked up excited at the prospect of the spinster Sakura finding a boyfriend.

"No Ino…" Sakura grimaced and began to go in great detail about the Uchiha brothers and the events from first meeting them to today.

"This guy is psychotic one moment he's treating me like I am the sole reason why his brother is ...ya know… and then he's acting like I was the one that got away. Total headspin of psycho!"

The rest of the night the girls caught up feeling each other in on their lives and what's happened. By the end of the night Sakura was drunk. You know offer to take Sakura home around twelve.

When Sakura arrived to her home,there was a feeling at the pit for stomach that felt heavy;heavy like she had swallowed stones she walked to her flat.Her heart felt as if it was about to be out of her chest she didn't know what was going on she chalked it up to being the alcohol. She walked up her stairs on her doormat lead box.

The box was lined with red silk that looked as soft as a rose petal it looked expensive. She slowly open the box confused what rested on navy blue Satin were two round green olive eyes. Olive eyes that she recognized olive eyes that would look at her when she slipped it food when she's taking out her garbage. Olive eyes that were normally looking at her lazily now looked at her with nothing covering them bare orbs devoid of anything especially another day on earth.

She wasn't aware she could scream that loudly.She was sure that she had woken up half the neighborhood but she couldn't stop screaming they just kept looking at her. Strangely she only knew that this was only the beginning.

She knew it was him.He was the only psycho she knew in her life. Someone sociopathic and psychotic enough to do something this outrageous.

"Oh Gato." She sobbed closing the box and holding it to her chest. Her neighbors slowly started to emerge from their flats asking what was going on.

She hadn't even noticed she had sunk to her knees hunched over. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed at that when she looked up it was only her neighbor.

To say she was scared was the very least. She was terrified.Who else would he kill or hurt...for no reason...and if there was one she couldn't see it.

 ** _Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it and where this is going I even got sad about little Gato_** ** _:(( but peace never made for a good story._** ** _Until next time_** ** _-Creepskun_**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warmth

 _I want nothing more than your undivided attention_. _When the sun rises it is I I want you to open your eyes too_. _When the stars are overhead and the sky black it is I I want to be the last thing you see,It is the breath from your lungs and the beat of your heart I want_ , _I want it all I want to be the reason for those things._

He never liked having to go to such extremes to get a girls attention but that's because Itachi hated the stench of blood. He on the other hand enjoyed it quite much.

It was a beautiful thing,blood. He loved how smooth it could be and how it was so warm, he could still feel the life it carried. Even when it was cold and hard he still loved it,in an abstract way but only because it was a reminder of the warmth and how he had gotten a hold of the blood.

It was much like his mother,the warmth that embraced him like she would after he had just gotten scolded by his long arms wrapped around his small frame humming a song with her cheek on his head.

He hardly remembered what she looked like...what any of his family looked like besides Itachi honestly. It had been nearly 20 years since he had seen his parents.

He quickly clutched his head and took a sharp intake of breath him before slowly breathing out and straighten his posture. He didn't like to think of his parents because it almost seems like they weren't real as if it was just an elaborate dream by Itachi , but he had the helped him.

He remembers the last time he held the portrait of his father and how cold it was,just like his memories of his father.

He occasionally asks Itachi what they were like and Itachi always looks at him with pity in his broken eyes and then tell him stories of when they were kids.

He often got angry and envious since Itachi grew up with them while he was stuck to be alone left with foggy memories,cold portraits and photo albums and second hand stories.

 **HE NEVER LOOKED AT POTRAITS OF THEM**

He never saw Itachi looking at the photo albums or portraits of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha that resided in the hallways or in the large "family" before he was impaired.

As he felt the rage course through his veins at the thoughts of Itachi his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists too tight he heard a small voice in the back of his mind whisper her name and flash pink and green and blood of images of the photos of his mother.

But thats why he loved Sakura from the moment he first saw her in his house with that doctor woman. The warmth he felt when he saw her the warmth she held. It was the same as his memories of his mother.

Her eyes were so warm and bright she was like a fire in the middle of winter.A hug after crying in the rain. She was so warm and her eyes...oh Kami her eyes, so alive,they were green had the life of a whole forest in them.

 _He wanted them._

 _He wanted them all for himself._

 _He didn't want anyone else to bask in the warmth of her life._

 _He wanted to bottle her like a lantern_

 _To ignite her whenever he needed it._

 _She was his warmth_

Ooo

Sakura looked at the portraits that lined the top of looked at a particular one of a sun kissed blonde smiling with his arm draped over a pale raven haired boy who was trying not to smirk.

"Is this really Sasuke?" She asked turning around to see a blonde who was smiling at his baby to looking at her with stern eyes.

"Uchiha,yeah it is why?"

"Oh my boss is working on his older brother and he looks so different now."

"Hatred will do that to a person,it'll harden you like a rock."

'More like obsidian' she thought to herself thinking of his smooth pale face and raven hair that fell past his ears and covered one eye but left a cold calculating onyx one. He was too beautiful to just be a rock.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"He hates everything, his life,his brother,the house he lives in. I mean I understand why but he's not the only one ya know, he hates to hate."

"I lost my parents too...hell I didn't even get a chance to know them unlike him, he still had a brother,still has actually but he chooses to be bitter and angry about everything."

"What was he like when we were in high school?"

"Well when we went into high school his brother left for the states which is rough to be in _that_ house all alone, I always offered to let him stay with me or I stay with him, Jiriya wasn't that present either but he said no most of the time"

"In class he was always arrogant and standoffish;he and I constantly fought but," he chuckled. ",we were always best friends."

"Do you still hang out with him? What's he like then?" She leaned forward truly curious.

"I haven't heard from him since me and Hinata got back from our honeymoon 5 years ago.

Ooo

It just didn't make sense to her. The Sasuke Naruto described was the one she remembers in high school but the one she's encountered now is totally different.

What happened?What happened in the span of ten years that made him this cold anti-social creep.

Yet again as she was outside her home this time checking her mail she didn't notice the eyes on her. _Watching her_.

In her mail was an invitation from her former high school.

Maybe there she can get more answers.

End Chapter 6

 ** _Hey guys;Sorry I take forver to upload but being an adult sucks_** **_and its holiday season so everyone and their mom wants their dog groomed. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter,it took me forever to write but its going to help move this story along also I would like to reccommend a story, it is very very graphic though but super good its Shell by That Angry Kid._**

 ** _Anyways until next time_**

 ** _Creeps-Kun_**

 ** _Happy Holidays_**

 ** _Ps leave reveiws it encourages me to upload faster._**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Just a before the story,I did change the end of chapter 6 from a 10 year anniversary to an invitation that is revealed next chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 7

Recollections

"Will you be going?"

"Hn,it doesn't concern you."

"As I am going blind, _I think it does."_ Itachi said with a underlying hiss

" Don't leave your room then _aniki._ " Sasuke retorted back with another hiss.

" **But** , if you must know yes I will be attending."

" _Kami I can't wait to leave this dump it totally sucks here."_

" _Aren't you going to be doing some more schooling after high school?"_

" _Yeah but at least I won't be in hell, pig, you're lucky you are going to a private academy" Sakura huffed looking at her feet and she layed on her back on her bed with her feet outstretched on the wall the house phone balanced perfectly on her shoulder._

" _IT'S AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL I AM SURROUNDED BY BI CURIOUS GIRLS AND I AM THE HOTTEST DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BILLBOARD?" Sakura winced at the volume Ino was yelling at._

" _No I couldn't understand that, anyways I gotta go I need to go to bed."_

 _They bid their good night's and good byes and as Sakura placed the phone on her bedside table and turned out her lamp recounting the day and how Ami loved to harass her._

" _One day I will be able to say 'Remember me,yes yes it's still pink,oh what have I done with my life while I'm-"_

"Haruno Sakura the doctor." She practiced in front of the mirror

She gave herself one final look before she decided it was time to go. She wore a cream jacket with a white blouse that came to the middle of her neck with a maroon pencil skirt and cream heels, she wore a maroon eyeshadow that made her jade eyes pop and a cat eye making them appear doll like, she wore light foundation just to make her one skin tone,her hair hung loosely past her shoulders light waves tousled in, her bangs hung just below her eyebrow with two maroon bobby pins in them.

"Well almost doctor" She muttered to herself before grabbing her keys and leaving.

She sat in her car for ten minutes praying to Kami that he wouldn't go, that he'd think it was lame like everything else before. That she could leave this rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed before climbing out of her car awkwardly and making her way to the main doors that welcomed the classes back.

 _It smelled like fake mint and cheap perfume. A low buzz filled the halls of the school. She smiled to herself. It was high school, this was a whole new ball game. She wasn't gonna get swallowed up like grade school and she wasn't going to get overshadowed like middle school is where she was going to shine. She finally had a plan, she had dedicated her summer to it. She was gonna be Doctor Haruno. She gulped down her anxiety and made her way to the auditorium where schedules were being held._

 _Nearly every student was there,she saw people from middle school there and people from grade school. She spotted Naruto in the O-U group"Hey Guys!" She yelled grinning whilst waving her arm at them,he was originally a grade above her but since he got held back he and her got close as friends along with a few others._

 _He turned around and grinned. "SAKUUUUURRAAA" waving back at her. Her heart stopped in her throat because then she saw Uchiha. She found herself swallowing her anxiety. He was her childhood crush, she was pretty sure she used to love him but since not seeing him for a year she thought she had gotten over. She actually managed to bag a boyfriend. She instantly felt self conscious she grabbed the ends of her hair which were now above her shoulder in a bob. She had cut her hair thinking how silly it was to grow your hair out for a guy who didn't even give her the time of day. She then rubbed her forehead thinking how she should've gone with bangs like Ino suggested to hide her seven head._

" _H-hey Naruto." She greeted the blonde nervously trying to not look at Sasuke. He had gotten so much hotter since she last saw him in seventh grade. He had a growth spurt and must've been at least over 5"5, his pale skin was flawless there wasn't even so much as a onyx eyes were fixed in a permanent scowl making him look brooding and dark,she felt sweat on the back of her neck as his darks dragged their way across her form._

" _H-How was your s-summer Sasuke-kun." She asked bravely,still toying with her hair._

" _Hn." Was all he replied with_

" _Sakura your hair!You cut it!"_

As she walked down the halls of the school,she felt her heart pounding in her chest, her wedges sounding against the linoleum floors. She heard the sound of clinking and the small buzz of people talking.

" _Please kami,Please kami don't have him here."_ She prayed in her head as her eyes scanned the auditorium of the people there.

She pushed open the doors,her heart in her throat.

 _ **Just a reminder to those who have been following this story is that Chapter 6's ending was changed to 10 year reunion to just an invitation to not yet revealed plot wanted to try something new with the writing style with the flashbacks intermingled in,Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **And As Always**_

 _ **See you next time**_

 _ **Creeps-Kun.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Naruto**_

 _ **Warning mature content is in this chapter**_

 _ **Abuse and rape are present**_

 _ **You were warned**_

Chapter 8

Short of Breath

It was like she remembered,the horrid yellow lights of the auditorium,it was filled with the hum of conversations.A shutter ran down her spine as she felt multiple eyes watching her,she just prayed that it wasn't his,she prayed that he decided to leave her alone. She wandered around the large room searching for a familiar face in the sea of features. Her emerald eyes scanned the hordes of people,her eyes lit up as she recognized a familiar pineapple head.

"Nara is that you?" She said hesitantly as she walked up to a man with ashy brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail a top his head,he turned around and she felt a wave of pity wash over her as she saw his face, he had tired brown eyes and he looked older than his years.

"My Sakura?Are you really here?I thought you said you were never coming back to this 'Hot Dumpster Fire of a school.'" He added quotations to the last part with his fingers.

She let out an awkward chuckle and looking away. "Yeah well that's under any other circumstance." He let out a chuckle before tapping a woman next to her as his wife, Tamari.

They talked for a little while,slowly other classmates came and joined and slowly it was a reunion, everyone was laughing and having a good almost forgot where she was and what had happened these past few weeks.

A chill ran down her spine jolting her out of her conversation. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes on a cold sweat broke as she felt her anxiety she turned around and saw Itachi Uchiha staring directly at her, A small smile on his lips as he watched her.

She stood up abruptly causing most the group to all turn to her in confusion.

"I have to run to the bathroom." She mumbled as she was already half way away from the group.

She could feel the sting of panic tears as she tried to walk as fast as she could out of the auditorium,she mouth nearly open as she gasped for air. Cursing herself for forgetting where he and his family came from.

She had been afraid of him since she received the "package" on her doorstep. He was an animal,he was not human...he couldn't be,what person could kill an innocent animal and then give the eyes to a girl they didn't even speak to in high school. She knew it was him...who else could it be and she couldn't even tell anyone...who would believe her...she didn't even believe her.

When Gato's owner came to her door asking her if she'd seen him, she lied and then sobbed about the mourning he wouldn't get from his sobbed about how he had died because of her...sure it was her neighbors cat but it scared and hurt her of how sick he was but mostly she cried about herself and what he would do to her if he had no problem doing that to a cat. She cried about the sick terrible things he could do. It made her sick that she could think of all the sick horrible things he would do to her.

She was practically a mess when she shoved her way into the woman's restroom. They had started the memorial, she could her the speaker on the microphone. That brought a comfort over her. _If_ he was here he couldn't leave now. Maybe he isn't even here. She had just worked herself into a panic attack for nothing. When has he ever been shook her head fighting the urge to force a laugh at herself.

She sighed,placing her hand on the handle when the door was shoved open, a tall figured loomed in the stall,she opened her mouth to scream when her air was cut off,hands were on her windpipe as she choked for air. She brought her hands to the hands that were on her throat trying to pry them off but her fingers felt weak making it impossible to even pull a finger off. She could feel tears run down her cheeks as she gurgled and made pitiful noises as she fought for air.

She tried seeing the person who was killing her,but due to the lack of oxygen and the lighting it was just a black tried raking her fingernails over their skin so she could at least have something for the coroner. She tried to kick the shin as a last resort when she realized she was in the air,her legs wobbled as her weak attempt to kick. They dangled a foot off the ground,her shoe coming close to coming hands slowly lost their hold on her killer. Her eyes felt heavy and her face felt could feel herself losing grasp of her consciousness. She then felt lips on hers.

The grip on her neck loosened and she gasped for air,gulping down as much as her body would handle,her neck throbbed so she latched onto the hands that held her suspended in the hands still weak so she held onto them,a whimper escaping her lips.

Again she felt lips crash against her with a force that hurt almost,her bottom lip was caught in between teeth,she was then shoved against the bathroom stall where the hands traveled to her lower half to hold her up,a groin shoved up against her.

She let out another whimper when it pushed against felt tears falling down her face as she fought to get more mouth took it as an invitation to explore her mouth with its tongue.

She let out pained noise that if she didn't know it was her she'd thought it was recognized that was _him._

She lost consciousness but was jolted awake when a hand was at her throat again while the other squeeze her butt.

His mouth was to her ear. "I knew you remembered." He mouth then traveled to the crook of her neck before biting it hard then licking it.

"I knew you did."He mumbled Again as the hand from her throat groped her breast and lips kissed her collar bone.

Her throat felt so lungs was tired. All she could repeat like a mantra was no as his hands went lower to her skirt.

" _No"_

His hands hiked up her skirt,pressing himself against her his hands squeezing her bare thighs.

 _'No'_ she screamed in her head.

She tried to protest as his went farther up her skirt his fingers grazing her panties.

"You knew…" he whispered in her ear again,her body freezing as she heard a zipper.

 _'No please Kami not like this.'_

His hands pushed her panties away,pressing a finger into her core.

A gargled noise escaped her lips as a second was added.

' _No'_

She felt something hard against her thigh,fresh tears sprang to her could feel him moving her so it was a better angle for him.

There was no warning there was no heads up.

He was inside her one swoop motion. His warm breath against her neck as he let put shutters and murmurs of remembering.

She wept silently for herself and her stolen wept for herself and her stolen dignity and she wept for herself mostly for the fact that he'd just stolen her innocence.

She wasn't there anymore...not mentally at least. So when he put his hands to her throat again and she felt the pressure on her windpipe she didn't she saw white spots floating in the air she didn't she felt something dribbling it's way down her thigh she didn't she felt her world fading to didn't react.

" _I knew you remembered us."_ Was all she heard.

 _ **Hey guys thank you for putting up with me,this chapter took a lot to write.I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Creeps-Kun**_


End file.
